


No Hiding. Promise.

by carlywerner6



Category: Vicky and Carly, Vicky/Carly - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hybrids, Other, kitten carly, kitten hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlywerner6/pseuds/carlywerner6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, requests are on my tumblr immacanadiangoose<br/>and my kik, carlywerner6</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Hiding. Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, requests are on my tumblr immacanadiangoose  
> and my kik, carlywerner6

Being a human with kitten ears and a tail wasn't exactly the most fitting life. Throughout the years, Carly had been abused by her previous owners. All of them simply going after one thing, sex, then leaving her dumped on the street. This last time Carly was left, she was left at the place where all hybrids were taken. 'The Colony' as the humans who didn't know all too well called it, 'Hybrid Hell' for those hybrids who escaped. Carly was adopted here the first time, how she managed back here is beyond her thinking range. Thrown back in a cage and a collar tight around her neck, Carly wanted nothing to do with living. This, was hell. 

Carly never thought someone would want a kitten like her. Kittens with brown hair and brown eyes were acceptable. Just not kittens with those features and happened to be lesbian. She was in the section of the 'loving' living compound where all the most rejected kittens are put. A few people came back here to look at them, one stood out. A man who looked like he wanted nothing but trouble was in the back of the building. Eyeing Carly from where he stood, he got the attention of a worker and had arranged for Carly to be taken out. Of course, Carly being the defiant one she was, refused to be led out of her cage, resulting in the worker pulling her out by her collar roughly. The man smirked at Carly and dragged her out, nonetheless, by her collar. The man didn't have his wicked way with her like she had thought he would, instead he dropped her off at a house and drove away. Carly perked her ears up and hid her tail, unsure of her surroundings. A gasp was heard as the door opened. Carly stood up quickly, hissing at the possible danger before looking at someone that Carly wouldn't mind seeing again. 

The woman who had opened her door, quickly ran back into her house, and left the door open. Carly tilted her head and meowed loudly to let the woman know she hadn't left. When the woman came back to the door, she had waved her hand in a way to beckon Carly into the house. Carly hesitantly entered the house, shrieking in a high meow when one of the floor boards on the porch creaked. Carly's senses on an all high, ears perked and tail swishing back and forth frantically. "I'm Vicky, uh..." Vicky, had touched the collar in search of a name tag. When she found one she smiled, "Carly, such a pretty name for an adorable kitten." Carly now flattened her ears to her hair, hearing those words many times before from the men and women alike who had used Carly. Vicky had taken notice of the now flattened ears and frowned, "I'm not going to hurt you. Promise." Carly had looked at her, searching her face for any warning that she might be lying. "Okay, Carly trusts you." Carly said with a nod of her head. Vicky smiled and held out her hand for the kitten to take. Hesitantly taking Vicky's hand, the kitten had purred lowly at the warmth coming from Vicky's hand. A quiet laugh from Vicky had startled the kitten, making her pull her hand away and hide it behind her back. Her eyes wide and confused, she stared at Vicky. "Just think your purr is cute." Vicky reassured her with a smile.

 

****

As time went by, Vicky and Carly grew closer. Carly had learned when she could and could not talk in her third person, only speaking in third person when she was alone with Vicky or when she was upset. She had also learned when she could and couldn't show her tail and ears, always annoyed when she has to hide them. Vicky had asked Carly to be her girlfriend three years after the porch incident, which Carly had said yes and wanted to show Vicky how much she enjoyed being asked by her. Vicky had learned that a hyper, loving kitten was much better than any quicky she'd ever had. That was two years ago. The odd couple had been going strong for a little over two years now.

Carly was lying on the couch, her tail draped over the couch edge, one ear faceing the front door and the other towards the TV. Her attention at the time on the door, there had been a car in the drive way. Signaling that either Vicky was home from work or one of Vicky's friends was here. She heard the door of the vehicle close and that's when Carly knew it was her Vicky. A wide smile appeared on Carly's face, happiness quickly washing over her. Vicky had opened the door and went to the kitchen, dropping her bag and keys off on the counter before coming into the living room where her kitten was laying. "Carly? What are you doing?" Vicky had laughed at how her kitten was now sitting. Her tail swishing back and forth as she had her lower body on the couch and her upper body on the floor. "Carly was waiting for her Vicky!" Vicky sat on the couch that wasn't occupied by her kittens lower body, "I can tell, you were excited?" Carly scrambled to sit up right to cuddle into Vicky's side, answering her with quick yes' as she moved. Vicky giggled at her overly hyper kitten. Carly had managed to sit on top of Vicky's lap, her tail now grabbing at her wrist to keep leverage. "Kitten? Carly baby?" Vicky asked quietly. "Hmmm?" Carly drawled out, taking hint at how tired her Vicky looked from work. Carly had wanted to get a job, but the difficulty of living as a hybrid in this world was high. Vicky didn't want to risk her being caught, especially because she didn't wear a collar like the law permitted. "Do you want to go to the movies kitten?" Vicky smiled. Carly had instantly jumped off Vicky, tucked her tail into her sweats (yes even wrapping it around her leg for extra measures), and nodded quicky, "Oh yes yes yes! Carly want to go! Carly want to go!" Vicky laughed loudly at Carly, "We should go to Colony soon babe, I don't like you hiding." Carly flattened her ears and shook her head, "No colony. No hiding at movies, 'member? You told Carly! Vicky told Carly last time!"

Carly knew that Vicky only saw what The Colony wanted her to see, but Carly didn't want to change that for her. This quickly vanished from her thoughts as Vicky kissed her cheek, "Are we going to the movies?" Carly smiled and flicked her ears back to their natural standing position before moving them to hide under her hair. She heard Vicky mumble under her breath, "Hate you having to hide." The two had walked out to the car, Carly grabbing a headband to keep her ears down as well as a beanie atop her head. While she was prepping her ears for an outing, Vickh had started driving towards the theater. "Any specific movie babe?" Carly looked at her hands, "No.. Anything Carly's Vicky wants to see, we can see." Vicky smiled and pulled into a parking spot, "Go get the snacks and I'll get the tickets?" Carly jumped out of the car, grabbing the money that Vicky had in her extended hand, and tried not to sprint to the sales kiosk. Grabbing sour patch kids and a medium popcorn and drink, she had walked over to Vicky who had just finished purchased the tickets. The entire time, Carly was mentally telling herself no purring, meowing, or whining. "I got a romance movie, all the other ones didn't seem your type of movie." Vicky had announced when the two met. Carly had slipped her hand into Vicky's, intertwining their fingers. "I got this!" She had displayed her snacks and drink to Vicky. "Did you get Reese's too?" Vicky asked innocently. "No... No. Carly sorry. Forgot.." Carly answered in a whisper, offering her Sour patch kids to the woman, "You can have.." Vicky shook her head and smiled fondly, "No baby, you can have them. I don't need the Reese's anyways." Carly nodded and purred softly. Vicky had led the two to sit at the top row of seats, letting Carly to untuck her ears and ease her tail out of her sweatpants. When the movie had started, Carly had pushed her tail to lay across Vicky’s lap. Claiming her in a sense. No one was allowed to have her but Carly.

An hour into the movie, the kitten hybrid had gotten impatient. Wanted to be out of the dark room. A small whine escaped her lips, gathering Vicky’s attention. “Yes baby?” Carly shook her head as a sign of being displeased, “Want to go, Carly want to leave.” Vicky had seen this side of Carly once before, at a grocery store. She had a full fledged tantrum in the middle of the store because it wasn’t right for her. Vicky wasn’t about to let that happen here, “We can go to a special spot. Want to go baby?” Carly nodded her head, quickly covering all her kitten bits back up. Vicky led her to the car, making sure they were both in safely before driving down a few main roads. Carly had never seen these streets before, swishing her now out in the open tail frantically. Vicky had taken a final turn down an unmarked road and parked her car. “Here we are.” Vicky had spoke up. The view was amazing. You could see the whole city, the river, the city lights. Carly was beyond amused. Vicky had taken this dazed state of Carly to get out of the car and wait for her kitten lover to come to her. “No hiding?” Carly asked quietly from her place in the car. “No hiding baby, not here.” Vicky answered from her spot in the gravel. Carly had taken that as a chance to throw off the beanie, headband, and to keep her tail out. “No hiding!” Carly giggled as she plopped herself down besides Vicky. Her ears perked, instinctual when listening to the sounds around them. A few hikers a mile out, near the main road. The distance hadn’t stopped Carly from twisting her tail around Vicky’s waist in a protective manner. Vicky smiled and pulled away a small increment and placing her legs over Carly’s.Carly hadn’t approved and let out a growl, pulling Vicky completely onto her lap. “Someone is dominant today!” Vicky laughed. “No no no, Carly just keeping you from people.” Carly had answered her with a flick of her head towards the woods.Vicky had gasped, escaping from Carlys grip, and stood up. “Hey! Show yourself! Better yet, go away!” Carly had giggled and pulled Vicky back to her, “They aren’t close, just close enough I can hear them!” Carly had pointed towards her ears, “Sorry princess, Carly a bad kitten..” Vicky shook her head, “No baby, not bad. I just don’t want you to have to hide” Carly had smiled wide, “No hiding?” Vicky smiled lopsidedly, “I will take us to a place. No hiding. Ever Again. Promise.” Carly smiled even wider to Vicky, “With you and no hiding is heaven!”

*****

A year later, the two had moved to Australia. Australia had a law passed when the two had met. Little did Carly know, Vicky had been planning on moving there with Carly their second year of knowing each other. Here, now they stand, under an alter. Carly’s eyes, big and doe like due to the happiness within her. Vicky’s eyes, soft and loving due to the fact they no longer have to hide.

“No hiding. Ever. You may kiss your bride.”


End file.
